Finding Nemo
by lovely juliet
Summary: AU. ShounenAi. In his business trip Sasuke met a boy, and fall very hard for him. The Problem is that boy refuses to tell his name! It makes so hard for Sasuke to find him again. So, can Sasuke find his Nemo again? One clue, he has the bluest eyes.
1. Chapter 1 First encounter

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other stuff inside that anime, does not belong to me.

Warning: AU, ShounenAi, and a little bit OOCness, grammatical error. And this is my first fic ever. Be nice guys. Read and Review please.

Pairing: SasuNaru! Who else?

Summary: AU. ShounenAi. In his business trip Sasuke met a boy, and fall very hard for him. The Problem is that boy refuses to tell his name! It makes so hard for Sasuke to find him again. So, can Sasuke find his Nemo again? One clue, he has the bluest eyes in this world!

Title: Finding Nemo

I opened my eyes, checking the glowing digital clock, 2.35 a.m. in the morning. The sleepiness still far away, while I had important meeting in the morning, with the shareholders. Damn Uchiha Company!

It seems that I had sleeping problem. Insomnia? No, I usually sleep very well. These weird circumstances started about 2 weeks ago, 17 days ago to be exact.

Questions genius, why can you be that accurate? Well, I can, since I remember very well the source of my problems.

Yep, the cause of my tribulations… Blue eyes…. Simple as that, a pair of blue eyes. However, those eyes aren't simple at all. NO, they don't. Since they are the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life. They have this unique sparkle, and very alive. They show the energy of the owner. A very happy bouncing blonde.

Whom I don't even know his name, where he lives, what his job, what his name. For God Sake, I don't even know him! Plus, he doesn't know me at all. End of story, don't ask anymore questions, anyway, I need to sleep right now!

I glance at the clock, 3.10. Groaning. Shifting. Grunting. Moving. Lose balance.

BAM!

Really need to ask what sound is that?

Damn all of the things in the world!

And so the almighty Uchiha Sasuke still swearing from his bedroom floor…

Sasuke feels really, really sleepy right now…

Damn, he can just sleep with his eyes open, fish sleep1, he called it. He really can fish sleep now, only if those eyes don't glare at him like that.

His brother, who really familiar with his bad habits, frowning at him from the other end of the table. Sending evil wave of electricity, saying, 'Dare to sleep, little brother? I'll fry you alive.'

Really Sasuke can ignore his brother for once. But, there's consequence to every moves, and Itachi can give a very heavy "punishment" to everyone, not apart from his little brother.

Sasuke remembered, once, he failed attending business diner with their partners, and his nice brother set up a date for him, with Ino for the weekend. Nightmare.

Ok, so now, stay focus for just another hour, Sasuke! You don't need another date with Ino, right?

The meeting finishes fine that afternoon. Finally, Sasuke can take a nap at his room! Yay.

"Sasuke, have a minute?" said Kakashi while entering his room.

Or not.

"What Kakashi? Go bother someone else!"

"How cruel, abandoning me like that!!" Kakashi, his assistant, start to fake tears.

"Stop it, what do you want?"

"Earlier Itachi left message, he said, there's something wrong with you and.."

"NO! There's nothing wrong with me, and I can work just fine."

"But I'm agree with Itachi, Sas…"

"Don't call me that."

"You have been acting strange for weeks, well since your last business meeting to the Hyuuga Company, I think."

Sasuke instantly freeze up at that, and it's not Kakashi, if he didn't notice this.

"Wow, bingo right, Sas? What happened there?"

"Nothing."

"Oow, come on, you can just spill it. You can trust me, Sas."

Sasuke's silent for a while seems like he have inner battle inside himself.

"Ok, I tell you, but… you have to help me, since I'm confused my self."

"Roger, Sas!" While deep down Kakashi wants to chuckle, what can make the invincible Sasuke asked for help?

"And… Don't tell Itachi, he can be a real pain, if he knows."

"Well, ok."

Kakashi's affirmation followed by dead silence, however he still wait.

"I think… Kakashi, I think I'm in love."

Kakashi almost lose his balance hearing that. Noted, ALMOST.

"You're in love, Sas?"

"Well, that's my previous sentence."

"With whom?"

"And, that's the problem, I don't know."

Frowning, right now, Kakashi really thinks that he's crazy, why not? First, a workaholic person like Sasuke almost went to Lala Land while attending a meeting. Second, Sasuke, yeah THAT Sasuke said that he's in love! Third, he's in love with an anonymous person, or imaginary one? Don't know, he's getting crazy or this world is.

"I can't follow your train of thought right now, Sas."

"Well, I'm confused too right now."

Kakashi take a sit in a chair across Sasuke.

"Ok, this is serious and confusing. Tell me, from the beginning."

"Well, first of all, as you said, it started with that business trip to Hyuuga Company…"

_FLASHBACK_ (AN: I make this fic like a TV-series, don't you think so?)

As he stepped out from his car Sasuke take a glance at the Parmigiani watch in his hand, well in time. One way to impress those Hyuugas.

He slowly walks to the Hyuuga Corp. building, having certain goal to achieve this day. He has to make the Hyuugas consent the agreement, so his brother won't lecture him again, although he has to admit that will be a difficult job, and that's exactly the reason his brother send him here, and not just another underling.

He entered the building and some peoples in grey uniform have waited him there.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san. I'm Nakaji Sayaka, you can call me Sayaka. I'll accompany you today. We will go to the 15th floor, there Neji-san have wait us."

Inside Sasuke a little grateful that this girl is not the flirting type girl. Seems the Hyuugas know his dislikes already. Good.

As Sayaka told him, Hyuuga Neji already wait him in the meeting room in 15th floor.

"Welcome, Uchiha-san. How are you today?" Neji smoothly welcome him, although his tone was a little cold in Sasuke's ear. Well, Sasuke know Neji since he still in elementary school, however they aren't exactly friends.

"I'm great, Hyuuga-san, thank you."

"Please take a seat,"

"Well, let's just get to the business then," said Sasuke to the point.

They start the meeting at 9, and now is already 3 p.m. but they haven't reach an agreement at all.

"Uchiha-san, looks like that we have to continue this meeting tomorrow. I will pronounce your proposal to the committee and I definitely hope you will consider our proposals too."

"Of course, we will."

"And since I still have another appointment, I apologized that we can't have lunch together."

"It's fine with me." If we had lunch together, I think that we will talk business again, and

the atmosphere won't be good, thought Sasuke.

"Sayaka can take you to the best restaurant here, and I think she have waited you at the entrance."

"It's fine with me."

Sasuke then take the elevator to go downstairs. It's really tiring, thought Sasuke. When the elevator doors started to close, he hears someone screamed.

"HEY, Hold the elevator please!"

Since that voice so annoying, Sasuke choose to stand still.

'Ha! Take the stairs instead!'

However, that annoying person somehow managed to hold the elevator's doors in the last minute and entered it.

"Didn't- hah- you hear -hah- me?" that person ask Sasuke, out of breath.

Sasuke just do what he best at, silent treatment. He's exhausted; want some time alone to think the best strategy to win this project with the Hyuuga and not some loud mouthed to talk to.

In addition, this seems to annoy that person more. Ha!

"You must -hah- have heard me! Is it -ha- so hard just to -ha- push one button?"

Still silence.

"And when -ha- people talking with you, they want answer!" He started to breath properly now.

"Or at least, you have to stare them, which are the manner, you asshole!"

Still silence.

"JERK!"

Still silence. Well, Sasuke IS a bastard; he can handle offensive words like that. Those are common words that girls use to throw at him, when he dumped them.

"Rich-conceited Bastard!"

Ha, I AM Rich, you need another try.

"You Ill-mannered MONKEY!!"

Monkey? Ok, With this word, Sasuke pissed, really really pissed. No one ever called Sasuke 'monkey' and get away with it!

For once, Sasuke look at him, his brain searching for the most offensive words, however this activity came into halt at once.

When he saw those eyes, and he understand what Leonardo feels when he saw Kate Winslet in Titanic. He understand why Ewan McGregor can compose beautiful words and melody for Nicole Kidman, even more, he understands why the Indian sings every moment in their life!2 Ok the last one is too much.

Those eyes are amazing, no! Wonderful, beautiful, they shone so much energy and the color is the bluest Sasuke ever seen.

Disastrously his mind goes blank.

"What? You think I'm wrong?" this blonde still talking at him

"I..-em-.. do.."

NO! Sasuke never stuttered in his life! Never! Whatever the circumstances! So Sasuke just said the first thing that crossed his mind.

"I think the one who run and scream inside the building is the monkey."

Silence. Still silence. Blondie needs time to digest those words, you know.

"WHAT!! You should apologized to me, and not insult me! Jerk!"

Ding!

They have arrived at the 1st floor. Con Te Partiro 3, baby!

"Careful, chibi-saru, or they will catch and pack you to zoo," and that's what the smart Uchiha say as a goodbye.

"Stupid!"

Sasuke spend the journey to restaurant with grumbling, grunting and huffing. He didn't even ask that dobe name!

Sayaka can only watch this antique behavior without comment at all. No, she still wants to live anyway. She played with the hem of her uniform, and not talks at all.

Sasuke saw her doing, and something cross his brilliant mind!

"Sayaka, is this the Hyuuga's Company uniform only?"

"This uniform? Oh, this grey suit, is the special uniform for Hyuuga's employees only, Uchiha-san. For both male and female. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all."

Finally our Sasuke get one clue!

Chapter one ends here… however the flashback isn't end yet… I'm just to lazy to do it.

Action's footnotes:

1. Fish sleep- Actually I called it like that, and that's my tricks against boring lecturer or even boring seminar. I did it with my friends.

2. I don't know the scene from Titanic and Moulin Rouge just flashed into my mind. Anyway, don't mind the Indian movies things.

3. I think it means Time to say goodbye, Andrea's voice just flashed.

4. Is the term chibi-saru right?

Anyway, there's certain things that I want to tell you. My English isn't good, sorry for the grammatical error. I haven't read Naruto til the end. And there's reason why I titled this fic "Finding Nemo" you can find the answer in the next chapter (I hope, I will continue this)

So, Tell me, what you guys think! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Name, Please?

Chapter 2-- Name, please?

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other stuff inside that anime, does not belong to me. In addition, Finding Nemo and all other characters inside is not mine either, just borrowed it for the success of this fic, will it success anyway?

Warning: AU, ShounenAi, and a little bit OOCness, grammatical error. And this is my first fic ever. Be nice guys. Read and Review please.

Pairing: SasuNaru! Who else?

Summary: AU. ShounenAi. In his business trip Sasuke met a boy, and fall very hard for him. The Problem is that boy refuses to tell his name! It makes so hard for Sasuke to find him again. So, can Sasuke find his Nemo again? One clue, he has the bluest eyes in this world!

AN: Thanks for all my reviewers.

blackgato1: my first reviewer ever. Thx for your comment!

Also for SilentKiller1, ddd (anon), and for Sabaku no Sable. Thanx a lot guys… Enjoy this chapter!!

Anyway, in the first chapter, I forgot to say that Naruto use the Hyuugas employees uniform, however blackgato1 can guess it! Hahaha…

"Sayaka, is this the Hyuuga's Company uniform only?"

"This uniform? Oh, this grey suit, is the special uniform for Hyuuga's employees only, Uchiha-san. For both male and female. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all."

Finally our Sasuke get one clue!

_FLASHBACK CONTINUES…_

The next day, meeting with the Hyuuga seems less important for Sasuke (well noted LESS, since if he said it's not that important Itachi will hunt him). His mind set on certain blue eyed blonde.

'Well, at least I know that he works for Hyuuga Company from his uniform. Today, I have to see him again, and get to know him!'

Those are the only thing that crossed Sasuke mind ever since he left Hyuuga Company yesterday. Forget about business strategy and even forget about providing report for Itachi, until his brother called him late at night, furious about the lack of information. Now, he can't wait to see that blonde again, well, he has to face the meeting first actually.

----------

Sasuke stepped out from his Mercedes S-class joyfully, wait scratch that Sasuke never joyful, he's just happy. Yap, he's happy, now he's sure that he can convince the Hyuuga to accept the proposal and in addition he will look for that blonde, get acquaintance with him, charmed him, and get him. Yeah perfect!

However, his sunny mood evaporated at once, when he sees the expression of Hyuuga Neji-- irritated expression, to be exact-- and deep inside he knows there's something wrong.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," his tone is upset, and he didn't bother to cover that up.

"Good morning too, Hyuuga-san, is there's something wrong?"

"Well, there's absolutely nothing wrong today, Uchiha-san. Actually, we can just go and have voyage this instant, since our meeting had been cancelled," said Neji easily.

"Cancelled? What? When?"

"This very moment, Uchiha-san. We don't need another meeting since, there's agreement already between Hyuuga Company and yours."

"I don't understand, Neji," stated Sasuke, drop the attempt to sound formal.

"Your brother, Uchiha Itachi and the Hyuuga Committee had just made an agreement yesterday evening, in spite of our knowledge and will. So, it seems to me, that our meeting today is not necessary anymore, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke felt thunderstruck. Really, he didn't see that coming.

"And now, if you will excuse me, Uchiha-san, I have to make sure certain things with the committee," with that Neji left the meeting room, leaving frozen Sasuke there.

A few minutes later, the feeling of shock inside Sasuke turn into questions, into upset feeling and most of all, angry. Yes, angry at the Hyuuga Committee, at this crazy building, at this day, at the sun which shines so brightly, at the world and especially at ITACHI!

He will get him, absolutely; Itachi won't get away with this. Angrily, Sasuke punched the button of his expensive limited-edition cell phone, searching for Itachi's number. He walks out of the meeting room, there's no point staying there anyway.

Tuut…

'Pick up the phone!'

Tuut… 'Hurry, lazy ass!'

Sasuke walks fastly, he didn't see his surroundings, he even crash some persons, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters, except Itachi and his feelings. Yeah, what about his feelings, Itachi never thought about it!

"Hello..." finally!

"Itachi, what have you done?"

"What-what otouto?" response Itachi coolly.

"How can you do that?!" shout Sasuke.

"Relax, chill… Sasuke… slow down and tell me the problem…"

"Problem?! You ARE the Problem! You interrupt my project back in Tokyo! You told me to travel all the way here from Tokyo to get an agreement! You told me that NO one else can do the job except ME! And now, what I got here? I got a clean job. I don't have to do anything." Sasuke rambling out of control now, many people keep out from his tracks; some were frightened by this Uchiha.

"You dictate my every move, every duty, and every decision. You Dictate My LIFE!" cried Sasuke desperately.

"It's not like that Sasuke, listen…"

"I'm tired listening to you!" cut Sasuke.

"There's good reason behind this, I'll tell you." "

"Yeah, what?!"

"It's not a good time, you're furious right now; I'll tell you later ok?" tell Itachi, somehow still calm, after receiving those wrath.

"Bu-"

"Later, Sasuke"

Just like that, Itachi hung up the phone. Sasuke look dumbfounded at his phone.

"What?! I can't believe this! SHIT!!"

And just like that, he throws the phone backwards. Well, unfortunately, this didn't aimless at all since it knocked one person head.

"Aaaw! Damn!!"

Certain blonde head to be exact, and, our great Sasuke didn't even realized this and continue his path.

"Hey, you!" No response. Angrily, this person chooses to pursue Sasuke while shouting…

"Hey, brainless walking monkey!"

With this Sasuke came to a halt, choose to notice the squealing creature, and once again drawn in those blue pools. All thoughts of Itachi reduced in an instant, all emotion vanish at once. It is him! Sasuke just realized that he just made the second mistake. His whole system shut down in an instant.

"Are you always this grumpy - and grouchy at the world?" those blue eyes glared at him and Sasuke forgot how to talk. Unfortunately, this blonde takes this as a sign that Sasuke already forgot about him, which is not actually.

"Forgot me already? Have short term memory loss, elevator-jerk? Don't know that rich bastard like you can have Dory's illness."

"Wha- Dory?" Sasuke can only catch a few words since his brain still in a vacation.

"You can't blame the whole world just because you're displeased, you know? For your information, Mr. Monkey this world isn't revolving around you, just because you have power or you're rich!" said the blonde angrily before leaving. However, after a few steps, he returns to his previous position.

"Plus, throw your junk in the right place! We have a lot of bin around here you know!"

After that, he tosses back the cell phone carelessly at Sasuke, who catch it automatically, and started to walk away from the scene.

Now, Sasuke's system started to function again and he can think properly.

"Wait!"

"What!" scream the blonde uncaringly.

"What-what is your name!" Sasuke desperately call, following that blonde.

He stopped in an instant, and examines Sasuke carefully, then came into conclusion.

"You're going to notify my manager, don't you? Unfortunately, I'm quite smart so I won't tell you."

'What the-?' thought Sasuke. "Of course not!"

"Then why are you asking my name?" he come into halt and facing Sasuke.

"It's, it's for…"

"See, you will warn my manager, so I'll get a hitch here, then get fired, finally you will laugh at my suffering," ramble the blonde.

"What, NO! I just want to know your name, for God sake!"

"And I just don't want to tell you."

"Why?"  
"Since you are a rich bastard,"

Sasuke stood gaping at him in disbelief.

"You didn't even know me! Don't just jump to conclusion!"

'Although I AM a rich bastard' add Sasuke thoughtfully.

"It's obvious. Started from yesterday event and now, no one will get angry in a hallway and crashing people without even saying sorry and moreover -throw their cell phone- since they're annoyed except for RICH Bastards. I think I've seen enough to conclude something, Mr. Monkey."

"Anyone will throw the closest thing to them if they have a very stressful day like me, blondie"

"Yes, except me, and all other poor children in the world."

"Ok, I was wrong- and rude. Now, tell me your name."

"Are you commanding me?"

"No, just insisting you."

"Since you're going to notify my manager, the answer stills the same. Unnamed!"

"For God sake, I'm interested in you and want to know your name, is that a sin?!" Sasuke didn't care anymore about his love strategy, and just stated the truth.

That blonde look astonished at first then suspiciously stares at Sasuke.

"First, we have a quarrel yesterday. Second, we argued today-- no, just moments ago, and now you said that you're interested in me? I certainly think that your brain more messed up than Dory now."

"Dory? What Dory?"

"Dory as in Dory from 'Finding Nemo' who has short term memory loss! However it will be a shame for Dory to be equaled with you."

Sasuke finally can follow this blondie train of thought now.

"You compare me with a fish? How ridiculous…"

"It's not ridiculous, since you're alike."

"It IS ridiculous."

"It's not"

"It is,"

"It's NOT, why am I talking to you anyway, jerks!"

"I'm asking you question, remember? And you haven't answer it,"

"And I'm not going to."

Sasuke pissed off right now, really, really pissed off. Who in their right mind would reject me? All the girls would die for this chance and a few boys of course… Unless…

"Are you normal?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you normal? As in straight? If that's the problem, I understand why this "asking name session" would be this hard."

"…"

"…"

"You really full of yourself, aren't you? FYI, I'm gay, AS IN not straight, but I just don't want to give you my name," said the blonde carelessly. "Be realistic, handsome. There are people who don't fall for you, you know," with that he really walks away, leaving a stun Sasuke behind.

(Despite their knowledge, a pair of lilac eyes watches the whole scene, amused.)

_END FLASHBACK_

Kakashi frowned at Sasuke now.

"So…" Kakashi started.

"What?"

"Is that it? That's your entire love story?"

"As a matter of fact yes, if I can get any far then I don't need your help."

"You never met him again after that? At your business trip?"

"No,"

"How tragic…"said Kakashi dramatically.

"If you just going to tease me then…"

"No, no Sas… I'm just joking a little bit you know…"

"Then don't!"

"Anyway, I'm curious about Itachi's motive, you never tell me this event before. What is Itachi's reason anyway?"

"Later that day, he called me. He said that Hyuuga's committee requests an agreement immediately. They said if this agreement failed, it will interrupt business relation between Uchiha and Hyuuga. In addition it will tainted both me and Neji's reputation, with that they convinced Itachi. Although in my point of view their pure motive still questionable."

"That reason can be accepted,"

"Remembering it still irritated me,"

They're quiet for a while, both thinking about that series of event.

"Say, Sas…" Kakashi break that silence.

"What?"

"You want to joke around that blonde or you really like him?"

"…"

"…"

"If I just want to tease or mess around him, I'll have enough sleep these days."

-------

"Say Kakashi, is it normal to fall in love with a complete stranger?"

"Although it's rare, I don't think that's weird."

"Why?"

Kakashi look like want to laugh at that, but seeing Sasuke's glare towards him, he terminate that idea at once.

"If it's weird then people won't make movie about 'love at the first sight' thing then. It's still normal Sas…"

"Although it's kind of surprise to now that you can do 'that love' too," add Kakashi considerately.

"I'm offended here,"

It's after office hour; they decided that they should have discussed it in another place. So, they choose to hang out in a Coffee shop.

"So what should I do now? To make things better with him,"

"First, it's kind of annoying to call him Blonde all the time you know… I feel like offending any blonde right now."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Sasuke, feeling the same way too. It's kind of tiresome actually.

"Nicknames perhaps? Like blue-eyed boy?"

"No, too common,"

"How about Sasuke's secret love, Sasuke's undying love…"

"Stop joking,"

"Yesh, sorry…"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then, it came out of the blue, "Nemo."

"What?" asked Kakashi, who enjoying his coffee right now.

"Nemo, that's it! He rambling about this movie thing with stupid fish, I think the title is Looking Nemo or something…"

"Finding Nemo, Sas. But, I think it's cool, it suits him and you. You're about to start a journey to find this Nemo, just like the movie!"

'I'll have to find this Nemo then.' thought Sasuke.

Chapter 2 ends here.

So, what do you guys think? It's hard to write the plot in my darkest mind. So hope you like it. Anyway, review please!


End file.
